


The Curse

by badpxem, WolfyPotatoes



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction for podcast, Horror, Other, Podcast fic, we need more Gotto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badpxem/pseuds/badpxem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyPotatoes/pseuds/WolfyPotatoes
Summary: Nothing like a trip to bring people together.





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wanted so badly to make this really cool and detailed, and the boys were hoping for horror so I tried my best. I hope it's not too long of a read for the podcast. I wrote this because of my best friend thinking I’d do an amazing job so this is pretty much it: enjoy my shitty writing skills and Raye’s really helpful and awesome ideas to help me get this fic decent. Couldn’t have done it without her! She’s pretty much co-writer at this point

\-- Day One --  
2:05 P.M.

"I'm having second thoughts about this," Awsten said as he got out of the car. It was amazing here, despite his negative attitude. Maybe it was just him being moody, the view was breathtaking.

Geoff looked at Otto before looking to the driver: Travis.

Travis looked back at them, shrugging awkwardly. "Don't look at me, I dunno what that was about."

Shrugging it off, Geoff climbed out of the car, unloading everyone’s luggage before following Awsten. The other already unlocking the cabin door with the key that the park had provided.

"$150 a night; this better be worth it.” Awsten muttered crankily, setting the suitcase down for a second to rest his hand. He didn’t realize he had packed so much stuff. This was way heavier than it seemed when he’d packed.  
  
The inside of the cabin seemed to be worth the money already. It was furnished very nicely, had Awsten feeling the aesthetic of the place. He’d have to tweet about it later.

“Wow, nice. Smells good too,” Travis said as he entered behind the purple-haired male. Geoff and Otto were right behind him.  
  
“Yeah, Jawn would love it here. Picture-worthy inside the cabin an-- Hey!” Geoff was cut off abruptly when Otto shoved him aside to get in, stomping over to one of the bedrooms and slamming the door behind him. The other three males exchanged looks.  
  
“What’s up with him?”

\-- Day Three --  
10:45 A.M.

"Crap!"

Awsten looked over, seeing Geoff drop the knife on the cutting board and rush over to the sink.

"You ok, man?" he asked Geoff, which was met with a quick nod.

"Hand slipped." came a short reply.

Awsten wasn’t really surprised. Geoff was clumsy and did often do things kind of like this, it wasn’t exactly out of the norm. Though, what came next definitely wasn’t.

Otto appeared in the kitchen, sniffing the air like a bloodhound. In Awsten’s eyes, the drummer had gotten in there and over to Geoff so fast he might as well have teleported there.  
  
He was way too close for comfort. So close, they were almost touching. Otto’s sudden presence was uncomfortable to Geoff, it had the brunet nearly sweating. His eyes darting between the other two males in the kitchen with him.

The anxious look Geoff was giving both of them transformed to disgust when Otto grasped his wrist roughly and brought the cut flesh to his lips. Licking the cut as if licking scraps off a plate, he was savoring the taste. At least until Geoff snapped out of his shocked state and ripped his hand from Otto’s grip.

"Dude! What the hell??" He shrieked suddenly, startling everyone.

Otto didn't say anything as he suddenly turned away and walked out of the kitchen as if nothing had happened, disappearing from their sight.

There was a jingling of keys and the cabin door unlocked, swinging open to reveal Travis. He was back from the nature center sooner than they thought he would’ve been, which caused the two males in the kitchen to jump damn near out of their skins.  
  
"Hey… Is everything ok?" he asked in a concerned tone, seeing as the two were clearly shaken up.

Neither Awsten nor Geoff had the stomach to recall what had just happened moments before.

\-- Day Five --  
12:00 P.M.

"Oh shit, it's a dead rabbit." Travis exclaimed.

"What?? Oh god, I don't wanna see that. Let's go back and wait for Otto to show up, please. I don't need to see a dead bunny," Awsten, of course, flipped his shit just a little bit when he heard Travis. The only reason they were even on this trail was because Otto disappeared earlier and Awsten swore he saw the shorter male go down this trail.

Geoff bit his lip, unsure if he should look away. It's not like he wanted to see it, but he was sure anyone would be at least a little curious if they saw a dead rabbit. Especially when Geoff looked closer, and realized the poor animal’s insides were missing.

"We still gotta find Otto, Aws. Just don't look and I'll walk you around it." Geoff spoke up after a long silence, looking over at Awsten. The purple-haired male looked so disgusted and horrified at the same time.

"Uh…” Travis started warily, “I don’t think we’re going to need to do that… I found him." he didn't sound relieved. It was actually quite the opposite.  
  
Geoff followed Travis’ line of sight and spotted Otto as well. He paled slightly at the sight of the other walking toward them, seeing as the drummer was covered in what looked like blood. Geoff didn’t think it was blood, it had to be something else.  
  
It couldn’t have been blood. That wasn’t possible.

\-- Day Six --  
9:00 P.M.

"No, this is getting out of hand. We all agree that Otto hasn’t been acting normal." Geoff was trying to keep calm but it was hard when he had seen Otto’s behavior and the things he had done. But for the sake of Awsten's anxiety, he had to be calm. Travis’ level-headedness helped them both, but the singer was going to have an anxiety attack if Geoff didn’t try to defuse the situation as well.  
  
“We should go in there and talk to him. It’s Otto, isn’t it? There’s bound to be a reasonable explanation for all of this.” Travis spoke up, looking toward the bedroom door, the one that housed Otto for their short trip.

Awsten was nibbling at his fingernails, trying to calm down, and failing, while Geoff was giving Travis an unsure look.  
  
“I don’t know about that. I have a bad feeling and I think getting close to Otto isn’t a good idea.” he said, not really wanting to get near the drummer right now after everything.

"Okay, that’s fine if you feel that way, but this is Otto Wood. I’m going to go talk to him." Travis still remained sure of what he was doing and headed off to the bedroom. The closer he got, the more anxious and regretful of his decision he was becoming. But he had to do this, he had to if nobody else would. He put his hand on the doorknob, taking several moments to actually turn it and slowly open the door.  
  
It was pitch black in the room, not even the night sky’s light was helping to illuminate the space. And… God, Travis covered his nose quickly. There was a horrendous stench in there. Smelled like roadkill, really really old roadkill. He squinted as he let his eyes adjust to the darkness, opening the door up just a bit more to let the hallway light help him see the room clearer.  
  
“Otto?” he didn’t recognize his own voice from how terrified and quiet he sounded.  
  
He saw an abrupt movement in the room which drew his eyes upward immediately.

Otto was on the ceiling.

\-- Day Eight --  
11:00 P.M.  
__  
"Don’t move. Don’t move… Don’t FUCKING move a muscle.”  
  
Awsten heard the snap of a twig and threw his hand over his mouth to cover his heavy breathing. The taste of metal passed his lips, reminding him of what had happened before.  
  
A low growl sounded out somewhere near him and he squeezed his eyes shut as he pressed himself against a tree.  
  
_“Please don’t find me. Please don’t fucking find me.”_  
  
It was so close. He was almost positive he felt that THING’s breath on his neck. He could smell the blood in the air. Whether it was from him or that monster’s breath, he didn’t know.  
  
All he knew was that it was Travis’ blood.

He heard the heavy breathing directly in his ear.

_“Holy fucking Christ he’s right there. How does he not see me???”_

Otto-- no. That... THING… That wasn’t Otto. Otto wasn’t here. He was back in Houston. He didn’t go with them on the camping trip.  
  
The breathing moved away from his ear and he heard the thing stalking away slowly. He wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief but he couldn’t risk it. Not now, not after such a close call.

"Aws?" the voice sent shivers down his spine. No. Oh god, it couldn’t be.  
  
That voice… That was Travis’ voice. That couldn’t be! He watched him die! He had… Travis’ Blood all over him.

How could that monster mimic Travis' voice??

"Aws. It's me. Please, I'm stuck! He's gonna come back at any moment and he's gonna kill me!"  
  
Awsten opened his eyes slowly, scanning the area. He couldn’t see the monster anymore, maybe it really was Travis. He had to find him, quick! He could’ve survived somehow, right? He couldn’t leave his best friend to die.  
  
But then he remembered what he saw back in the cabin and any thoughts of Travis still being alive left his mind. No, that thing was trying to lure him out.

"Travis?"

Fuck. Geoff wasn't so lucky.

\-- Day Nine --  
Time Unknown

Geoff was cold. It was freezing out here in the middle of the woods in this... It wasn't even a cave. It was just a little spot where the ledge above came out enough to give a slight roof of dirt over his head.

Where was he? He couldn't leave. Not because he was tied down or anything, but because... Otto had broken his leg pretty fucking bad and it hurt to even move. He couldn’t even wiggle his toes or he’d cry out.  
  
Geoff was pretty sure he might’ve had a concussion and was feeling nauseous. The smell of dirt and blood flooding his nostrils had him feeling ill. He wanted to throw up, this was the worst thing that could’ve happened.

He hadn't seen Travis or Awsten in a while, not since... Otto went nuts.

_“What the hell happened?”_

He remembered Travis going into Otto’s room to confront him and then… The blood, the running, the fear. Separating from Awsten, getting lost in the woods… And then getting attacked and knocked unconscious by that monster. He didn’t know where Awsten was, didn’t know if Otto had gotten to him yet like he had Travis… He just hoped the singer was alright. Nobody deserved to go out that way, not Travis, not Awsten…  
  
He let out a choked sob. He didn’t want to die out here. Alone and afraid, so soon in his life. He wanted to do more before that. But what the hell could he do about that now? He was stuck here, hurting so badly he thought he might pass out from the pain if he moved too much.

It didn't help that he was starting to get hungry.

\-- Day Eleven --  
Time Unknown  
  
Otto seemed to come back and check on the crippled brunet every so often. Geoff didn’t know how much time passed between these little visits, but he always hated it. The fear of what would happen when the monster came back. Would the next time be the last night of Geoff’s life? He hated to think that way.  
  
He didn’t understand why either. Why keep him alive? Why not kill him off too? Travis was dead, Awsten probably was too. Why not just kill him and get it over with? It’s not like Geoff was a hard target, he was crippled and he had given up. All the hope from before had faded away from his eyes.  
  
His stomach growled. God, he was starving. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate. It felt like his stomach was about to eat itself, it was so desperate for something to just subside the hunger pains.  
  
Geoff shifted slightly, hissing immediately when he did as a harsh jolt of pain ran up his broken leg. Nothing was getting better. Everything hurt for the poor guitarist. Hungry, cold, crippled, nauseated. He just wanted it to stop already so he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Travis and Awsten were gone. Dead and Otto wasn’t coming back. He was a monster now.  
  
Geoff had never felt so alone before.

Otto came back after a long time out in the woods, like just as the brunet feared he would. He didn't think the creature would come back with someone, though.

Someone's corpse.

Otto dropped the dead body of someone he didn't recognize in front of him and nudged it closer with an expectant look. If the thought of eating off of a dead person didn’t disgust Geoff enough, Otto’s appearance certainly put him off his appetite.  
  
That thing was a creature, through and through. If he hadn’t known it was Otto before, he would’ve never known. He didn’t look like himself anymore. The tattered clothing was stained and stiff with dirt and dried blood, ruining anything left of Otto’s beloved American flag jacket. His skin looked so grey, so leathery, it looked like something you’d see boots being made out of. His thin frame made it even scarier. Geoff didn’t know how something so skeletal could be so monstrously strong.  
  
The brunet’s hysterical mind still found the eyes the scariest part. Simply because they were clouded like that of a dead man’s eyes, yet they still pierced his soul whenever he looked into them. There was nothing left of Otto in those eyes anymore. Nothing.  
  
The creature before him picked up the corpse and settled it even closer to Geoff than before, really trying to convince him to eat off of it.

Geoff wanted to shoot himself when he had the momentary thought of satisfying his hunger.

\-- Day Thirteen --  
Time Unknown

Otto came back with another body, practically placing it in Geoff's lap this time. He'd gotten angry when Geoff refused to eat what he had brought before. Several times, the bodies Geoff had been brought were rejected, but this was another attempt.

And it seemed that this time, after trying several times, this attempt was successful.  
  
Geoff wasn't hungry anymore.

\-- Day Fourteen --  
Time Unknown

The first thing he noticed was that his leg was mending itself back together. The bone had reset itself sometime while he had been asleep. It had shocked Geoff. He didn’t know what to think exactly, he hadn’t exactly let himself realize he had eaten part of a corpse. He was too wrapped up in the fact that he didn’t feel as terrible as he had before.

That was far from the weirdest thing to happen to him after giving in to his hunger last night.  
  
\-- Day Fifteen --  
Time Unknown  
  
_“Food. Food. Fuck. I’m hungry, I’m HUNGRY. I’m STARVING! Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.”_  
  
He was hungry again. Starving, he thought he was going to die if he didn’t get anything to eat. He needed something. Geoff groaned to himself lowly, breaking off into a slight growl at the end that made him jump, eyes widening. Had he really made that noise?  
  
He covered his mouth, tasting a leftover of copper on his hands. Instinctively, he stuck out his tongue and licked at it, before gasping and ripping his hand from his lips.  
  
_“What’s happening to me?”_  
  
Otto didn’t show up that night  
  
\-- Day Sixteen --  
Time Unknown  
  
_“Hungry. Hungry. Food, I need. I need it. Fuck, I’m so fucking hungry.”_  
  
He hadn’t known hunger this bad before. It wasn’t like before he had eaten part of that corpse. This was worse, so much worse. He was laying on his side, clutching his stomach as he made a series of noises. Whimpers, groans, growls. He gritted his teeth, panting in cold sweat.  
  
He ran a shaky hand through his hair, pulling back when he felt something sticking. He looked and… There were clumps of his hair stuck to his sweat-covered hand.  
  
He didn’t really register it, not when he was so hungry he wanted to start eating on his own arm.  
  
His teeth were clenched together so tightly that they slid, and Geoff accidentally ended up biting into his cheek roughly. Immediately, he felt his mouth fill up with blood.  
  
His eyes widened and he began slurping up the warm blood pooling from the injury, groaning in satisfaction at finally having something filling him up. But it wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough. He wanted more.  
  
He started gnawing on his cheek.  
  
\-- Day Eighteen --  
Time Unknown  
  
Otto still hadn’t come back yet. Geoff was getting desperate once more. His leg was healing, but he still couldn’t put weight on it. He’d tried, oh god had he tried. But it hadn’t worked, he had only succeeded in hurting himself once more. He was just stuck, waiting for Otto to come back and feed him. He licked his slowly healing cheek in an attempt to get something more from that. He didn’t get very far there, he’d chewed half of his cheek away, exposing abnormally sharp teeth.  
  
He didn’t know if he could last much longer.  
  
\-- Day Nineteen --  
Time Unknown  
  
Geoff smelled it before he saw it. His glossed over eyes were in no position to see anything properly during the day. Too bright, much too bright for him to see, though the sun was slowly going down. But he smelled it, and whatever IT was… It caught his attention as he felt his stomach growl. He couldn’t help the drool that pooled in his mouth, dribbling out of the hole in his cheek.  
  
“ _Food. Fuck. Food, please come here. Come closer. Let me taste you.”_  
  
He was in too bad of a shape to move on his own, he could only hope that whatever he smelled would come to him.  
  
“Geoff?”  
  
Why was that voice familiar? It was like an annoying buzzing in the back of his ear, he couldn’t place the voice. Was it because he didn’t want to, or couldn’t because he was too hungry?  
  
“Geoff-- oh fuck. No…”  
  
Geoff’s head turned to the voice, oblivious of the less than human appearance he exhibited. He was only aware of his hunger and the smell of prey only a few feet away.  
  
“No… No no, I can’t lose you too.” the voice said.  
  
It wasn’t long before he felt himself being pulled up. Too caught up in the hunger to be confused, he immediately lashed for the first thing he could reach: which happened to be the human’s left arm.  
  
He heard a scream tear itself from the human as he felt himself being abruptly let go. His teeth were still embedded in the flesh, tearing away a chunk before he gracelessly dropped back to the ground harshly, hearing the human back away. Out of reach.  
  
“Geoff!!” he heard the voice nearly sob out.  
  
Who was this Geoff? It wasn’t him. He didn’t have a name. The more he chewed on the flesh in his mouth, the more he felt any scraps of who he had been before fade away.  
  
“More. More more more!!!”  
  
The sun had finally gone down, allowing the creature’s vision to work properly. He saw the human before him. He weakly raised his head, lips parting. He didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt right.  
  
“Help me…” he called out in a voice that had never been his.  
  
The human let out a whimper, and he could see him shake his head.  
  
“No, stop it! You can’t do it too! Travis is dead! Stop doing that!”  
  
Travis? He didn’t know who Travis was, maybe it was who the voice he used belonged to?

“Not you too… None of this was supposed to happen… This was just supposed to be a stupid Spring trip…”  
  
The human slowly backed away, causing the creature to panic and push himself up to try and stand.  
  
_“Don’t let it escape. Get it. Kill it. Kill kill kill.”_  
  
“I… I can’t… There’s no way to save you… Is there?” the human asked as if it would get an answer.  
  
The creature was too weak to get up on his own still, not even able to put any weight on his leg. Though, that didn’t seem to keep him from trying.  
  
As the human began to back away, seemingly ready to bolt off, it was stopped in its tracks as a loud thud sounded out behind it. Followed by a much more inhuman growl.  
  
The human slowly turned around, looking up at the much larger monster before him.  
  
The wounded creature seemed to give an excited noise at this.  
  
Otto came back.


End file.
